A personal air propulsion device of sophisticated design is needed to power an individual over a chosen surface. The surface might be ice, snow, water, land, pavement, or any surface chosen. The device should provide lightweight air propulsion from an internal combustion engine powering a fan. The fan drive should be stepped up from the speed of the engine's crankshaft such that increased fan speed provides greater thrust than would direct drive. Air should be guided into the device in a laminar fashion. Air should be expelled from the device in a way that further increases thrust. The fan drive of the device should be housed to avoid potential injury and to provide greater thrust. Air inlets and outlets should be screened to prevent the intrusion of foreign objects. The device should offer lighting for night use, with battery backup for the lights. The device should offer hand controls.
Further, the device should offer safety features whereby it can either be manually turned off in an instant or turned off automatically should a user fall. The present invention fulfills these needs.